Regrets I Have A Few
by we'll wait for our miracles
Summary: Mello always gets what he wants. Always. M/M PWP.


**Author's Notes!**

**woot for jack not writing angst!**

**tasty smut this time, a fic written especially for my best friend in the entire universe, baku.**

**i love you more than dead people who bleed jam. c:**

**this was inspired by roleplays with baku and two pictures by Izar on deviantart, one called Naughty Naughty, the other called Regrets I Have a Few, hence the title of the story.**

**oh my lo'**

**thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited Revenge, Liar, Liar, and A Little Piece of Heaven.**

**you cannot fathom what it means to me.**

**Disclaimer!**

**hi i still don't own Death Note.**

**this is hardcore Matt x Mello kank.**

**kank = kink plus more, pretty much.**

**it's rated M because the story is about fucking and bondage and whippings and amazing.**

**so if you can't take that, don't read it, mm?**

**my usual special shout out to jaytastic. c: i love youuuu.**

**so please read and please, dear god, review.**

**reviews are my crack.**

**no flames. flames make me want to choke babies.**

------------

Go ahead. Keep squirming like that. You're only making yourself look hotter.

"Someone looks very impatient..."

You give me no reply, of course, because that gag in your mouth is making it impossible for you to speak. But that's the way I want it.

I think you're beautiful like this, Matt, fully submitted to me. Naked. On your back. Ball gag in your mouth, hands bound above your head. You're already writhing in anticipation and I haven't even gotten started. You little bitch.

I barely know where to begin.

"I wonder..."

Your eyes follow me as I take off my belt, folding it in half, smacking it lightly against my hand, looking you over as I pace around you. Pathetic.

"If Matty likes a little pain..."

All I can do is smirk as I watch your eyes go wide with fear. Oh no, that's not fear, that's mean the same thing, really. You want it. I know you do. Whore. Slut. My slut. No one else gets to touch you this way.

I grins as I hear the muffled cry I get when I bring the belt down against your thigh, watching your back arch, struggling to free your wrists, bringing it down another time. This is just too good.

Smack.

Scream.

Smack.

Scream.

Smack.

Scream.

Fucking hell. I don't think you really understand what you do to me, Matt.

I nudge you onto your stomach with my foot, bringing the belt down against your ass. Hard. And you love it, I know you do, because I know that noise you give me is one of pain and pleasure. Smack. Oh, you just love this. I know that you just want me to stop teasing, but this isn't about what you want. It's about what I want, because I am your God, your Master, and you merely are my slave. The slave of my desires.

Smack.

But that's enough with that.

I kick you onto once more onto your back, digging my boot into your chest, and I know what you're thinking. I know exactly what you're thinking.

"You may get to fuck me sometimes, Matt, but you're still my bitch."

You're thinking, 'Am I going to die tonight?'

And to tell you the honest truth...I haven't decided yet.

"Understand?"

You nod. Good boy. Good, good boy. Maybe I'll reward you for this.

I drop to my knees beside you, throwing the belt aside. I'm done with it, for right now at least. I want to move onto something else and I can tell by your painfully hard arousal that you're thinking the same thing.

"Oh, you delicious little slut...you already want me?" All you do is reply with a whine, a nice little needy whine that if you weren't gagged would probably be a whine of my name, but too bad I don't want to hear it right now. You don't have any say in what I'm going to do to you tonight.

And love, do I know the perfect way to torture you.

I slowly unzip my vest, dropping it to the floor, standing and slowly, ever so slowly, sliding my pants down my hips to where they're -just- covering what you want to see. And I know you're eager because your eyes are glued to me, watching my every move, letting another whine slip from your lips. Poor, poor Matty. Can't ever catch a break, can you?

I finally end that part of my torture and stand before you, undressed, just the way you want me. You and I both know and want what's happening next.

Or perhaps...I'll have a bit more fun.

In a swift movement I'm over you, straddling your hips, sliding my hands up your chest and purring in your ear. Too bad you can't tell me what you want, not that I'd give it to you anyways. I grind against you gently, giving just a little bit of friction to take some of the pressure off of your poor lower half, leaning in, kissing up your neck to your ear, pinching a nipple teasingly between my thumb and index finger. You're about to be driven insane with lust, with need, need for me, my body, my touch, the only touch you will ever want.

You're a lucky kid. I've gotten to the point where I can't stand it either.

I pry your legs apart, thrusting in roughly, hearing you cry out against the gag, watching your pretty back arch as you one again try to free your wrists. If I wanted to continue my torture, I'd go dreadfully slow, but even I can't deal with that right now. I need you. I need this just about as much as you do. I slam into with each rough, quick thrust, clawing down your thighs, moaning against the crook of your neck where my face is still buried. "I'll have you seeing God," I hiss in your ear, followed by a low groan, biting your shoulder hard enough to draw blood and gingerly licking the crimson drops away.

It's a right shame you can't see yourself right now, Matty. I wish you could just watch yourself scream and mewl and moan, watch how your back arches into graceful rainbows, all those tiny little things your body does that drive me wild every single time. But I guess you see all of those things in me too, eh?

Your head falls back in a muffled scream, your hips bucking forward as I move one hand from scratching your thigh to stroking you in time with my own movements. I can feel how close you are and I bet you would hate me if you knew what I was going to do next. Almost...almost...

Now.

I pull out suddenly, knowing that just a few more thrusts you'd be finished. I love this shock in your eyes, I love hearing your loud, needy whine, I love watching you writhe in this sweet agony. I take that gag out of your mouth, smirking as your whines and whimpers become desperate pleas.

"Please! Mello, you can't stop now! Please! I need more!"

"Get on your knees."

And what an obedient, good boy you are.

"Please Mello..."

I stand, prying your mouth open and thrusting in, groaning and forcing my way down your throat. You're getting good at this, Matty, you didn't even gag this time. With every quick thrust I grow closer and you just grow more and more miserable until I finally release with a loud moan, shivering as you swallow each and every drop, looking down at you with a smirk as I pull out.

"Something wrong, Matty?"

Honestly, I don't feel like listening to your whining right now, so I might as well be nice and let you finish.

I shove you onto your stomach, kneeling behind you and lifting your hips, slamming back into you once scream in a mix of pleasure and surprise, struggling against the handcuffs, which is only going to hurt your wrists more, hitting your prostate with each fast, hard thrust.

And I think these luscious moans of my name I'm getting is reward enough.

"Scream my name!"

"MELLO!"

Still ever the obedient one.

With one last scream you finally get your long needed release, reaching my own just a few thrusts after, panting for breath as I slide out of you, slumping to the floor beside of you.

...but why is it that you're grinning like you've won, when I know I have.

"Why are you grinning like that?" I hiss at you with a glare, watching you purr, leaning in real close and whispering one last sentence.

"I told you I'm better than chocolate."

And I realize with that one statement that I will never leave you.

-fin-


End file.
